plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Smackadamia
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = When played: Your Nuts get +2 . |flavor text = Smackadamia wasn't born with smack smarts. He studied hard. He's a smackademic.}} Smackadamia is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 4 /4 . He has the Amphibious trait, and his ability gives all plants on the field, including him, +2 when he is played. Origins He is based on the macadamia, a commercially important nut that is indigenous to Australia. His name is a portmanteau of "smack," referring to the way he attacks zombies, and "macadamia," the real-life plant he is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When played:' Your Nuts get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Smackadamia wasn't born with smack and smarts. He studied hard. He's a smackademic. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Basic - Common Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With Not only does this plant have decent stats and the Amphibious trait, his ability makes a nut-based deck even more defensive (and patching the low health of some nuts like Forget-Me-Nuts and Three-Nut). If possible, try to fill the entire field with nut plants. Using this with Mirror-Nut is a good idea, since Mirror-Nut will have more opportunities to damage your opponent as the nuts can take more hits. Navy Bean can boost Smackadamia due to his Amphibious trait, but Navy Bean isn't recommended in a nut deck due to Smackadamia and Water Chestnut being the only Amphibious nuts in the game. Against Smackadamia is best destroyed in one hit due to the high possibility of there being at least one Mirror-Nut to punish weak attacks, although it is no easy task due to his Amphibious trait and high health. While there are several Amphibious zombies that can destroy him in one hit like Toxic Waste Imp and , such zombies are usually only available to the and classes. (Squirrel Herder can also destroy him at once, since he is a nut.) So if you don't have any, move him out of the aquatic lane, or destroy him with damaging tricks/abilities or Rocket Science. Gallery Rare Smackademic.png|Smackadamia's statistics SmackadamiaGrayedOutRareCard.png|Smackadamia's grayed out card SmackadamiaCardSprite.png|Smackadamia's card image HD Smackadamia.png|HD Smackadamia SmackBuff.png|Smackadamia activating his ability OctoVsSmack.png|Smackadamia attacking DedSmack.png|Smackadamia destroyed ShrunkenSmackadamia.jpg|Smackadamia shrunken by Shrink Ray FrozenSmackadamia.png|Smackadamia frozen IMG 0363-1-.png|Gigantic Smackadamia due to a glitch GardeningGlovesSmackadamia.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Smackadamia Old Smackadamia conjured by Cosmic Nut.jpg|Smackadamia's statistics (after being Conjured by Cosmic Nut) Smackadamia stats.png|Smackadamia's statistics Smackadamia description.PNG|Smackadamia's statistics UncommonSmackadamiaCard.jpg|Smackadamia's card Smackadamia card.png|Smackadamia's card Smackadamia card.PNG|Smackadamia's card Choice between Smoosh-Shroom and Smackadamia.jpeg|The player having the choice between Smackadamia and Smoosh-Shroom as the prize for completing a level Trivia *It has the highest strength out of all nuts. Category:Amphibious cards Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Aquatic plants